


Sunrise Together

by ArksStupidAccount



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rated M in case things get gory in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArksStupidAccount/pseuds/ArksStupidAccount
Summary: A new dawn rises over Fodlan. But danger still lurks in its darkest corners, and the Black Eagles Strike force won't rest until it's vanquished. Fortunately, fate brings them assistance from beyond their realm
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sunrise Together

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Ark here. This is a purely self-indulgent fic cause edelth and chrobin are two of my fave FE OTP's. I haven't written a fic in 9 years, so I may be rusty  
> Anyways, enjoy  
> Special thanks to my beta readers

**Garreg Mach, Year 1185 of the Imperial calendar**

The first lights of dawn can be seen rising from Garreg Mach's Goddess Tower. Standing atop of the tower, is the current Adrestian Emperor and Ruler of Fodlan, Edelgard von Hresvelg, watching over the new world she and her comrades have created.

"There you are."

The sudden new voice prompts her to turn to the direction where it came from. Spotting the familiar figure of her teacher, and most precious friend, Byleth Eisner, brings a comforted smile on her face. But worry is still visible on her features. After their last fight with the Immaculate One, Byleth had sustained injuries that had almost cost her her life. Fortunately, the mercenary had survived, regaining her heartbeat as though it was some kind of gift granted by Sothis.

"My teacher, is it fine for you to be here?" The emperor inquired with concern

"I wanted to see you. Besides, I feel much better now." Byleth's words bring her relief to her worries.

An awkward silence lingers between them before Edelgard interrupts it "You know? I can never seem to grow tired of this view." She turns back to watch the dawn greeting the world once again "Back then at the academy, a part of me wished for the next day to never come, knowing well that I will have to eventually abandon the bonds I have forged with everyone there, and leave them behind. But now, with everyone by my side, those worries have washed away. I can't help but laugh at that a little bit, I was a foolish girl back then."

"Yeah, you were." Byleth's words were simple, but their impact weigh heavily on the emperor's heart "But that foolishness is what drove me to walk my path alongside you. You could see other people's troubles, but you were blind to yours. So I had to make you see that you are not as lonely as you think you are." She reaches to grasp the emperor's hand in her own, and hold them close to her chest. A light blush appears on Edelgard's face, her heart fluttering in her chest from the gesture and the smile on Byleth's face.

“My teacher-”

“El…..”

The sudden call of her nickname interrupts her “You called me El.” She notices Byleth starting to kneel down in front of her “What are you….”

“El. Ever since I first met you, I felt somewhat deeply connected to you. I don’t know how to explain it, but it feels as if Sothis intended for us to meet that particular day. You and the rest of the Black Eagles helped me find my own purpose. And though came cruel days that tried to set us apart, you kept fighting destiny to keep our bonds mended.” She pulls out a silver ring with an amethyst stone at its center, and Edelgard starts feeling her heart pounding harder with each moment “Now that our bond is stronger than the sturdiest chain, I want to ask you: Edelgard von Hresvelg. Will you marry me?”

Byleth awaits her answer with anticipation, as the emperor feels warmth pooling in her chest, and tears forming at the corner of her eyes “My teacher….yes.” Her voice is shaky and quiet.

The blue haired mercenary wastes no time removing her lover’s armoured gauntlet, placing the ring on her finger. Edelgard moves her left hand closer to her face to get a better look, each passing minute feeling more and more unreal.

Byleth stands to face her again “My teacher- No…..Byleth, my dearest. Know that I will cherish this very moment for the rest of my life. But-”

“We have more important matters. I understand.”

Edelgard nods “I’m glad you do. We must rid this world of Those Who Slither in the Dark, only then I can truly be at peace. Maybe after this whole is over, we can have a celebration all of Fodlan can attend.”

Byleth tilts her head “I thought you were private about these matters.”

“I am, but I was also thinking everyone deserves to welcome a new peaceful era.”

The older woman smiles excitedly, and envelopes her lover in a warm embrace “I can’t wait, my heart!”

* * *

**Unknown location, deep underground**

A gate like device stands at the center of the room, mages clad in black robes can be seen running around frantically. They are soon interrupted once their leader makes his entrance.

"T-Thales, sir! What are you doing here?" One of mages asks, panic clear in his tone

"My matters are done in the empire, I came to check on the progress of our next project." The pale man, Thales, responds in a gruff voice.

"We have just finished a test run of the gate. Unfortunately, it seems to be a failure."

"Hmph. I can see that. See to it that it won't happen again, we need to show those lowly creatures our might"

The mage responds with a quick "Sir!" before returning to his duties. Unbeknown to them, a rift quickly opens up closes in many corners of Fodlan, leaving behind it a gift from a faraway land.


End file.
